Jason
Jason (Akamaru) Jason is a human,angel,demon,etc. he lives with his brother Jaylen and has two best friends Kay and Tobi. He loves going outside and hanging with his friends. Jason is sadly an orphan though. Jason has no DT but possesses Confidence and his soul is blue. Backstory (Jaylen) 18,000 years ago,There was Jaylen and Jason's parents Jay'len and Son''e. After they got married Jaylen was born. However 1 month after Jaylen was born Jay'len and Son''e died,and infant Jaylen was orphaned. Backstory (Jason) 5,000 years later,Jaylen went back to his birthplace but that time something happened. Unbeknownst to Jaylen at the time that Jay'len and son''e'' died Son''e was still pregnant. Jaylen saw something in the distance. It was a golden bubble and it came towards Jaylen. When the bubble vanished Jaylen looked and saw what it really was it was a baby wrapped in a golden cloth. The spirit of Jaylen's parents came to Jaylen and told him that the baby was his younger brother. After they told him they vanished back into the heavens. After of which Jaylen swore to protect Jason at all costs. Together Jaylen and Jason grew up from then to present day. Then Jason got into the undertale multiverse. Personality Jason's personality is the type that is easy to get along with. He is friendly,Polite,respective,understanding,thoughtful,and others. Appearance He has short white hair,a blue scarf,a shirt that has different pictures depending on what he feels like wearing,but he mainly wears a shirt with a picture of a moon and a dragon. He wears black pants and shoes with silk and comfy material on the inside and molten gold on the outside. He is sometimes seen wearing a blue jacket. Jason has a demonic are for a right arm and an angelic arm for a left arm. He has a blue colored right and a red colored left eye. Powers/Abilities Devil buster:Jason's demonic arm (which he calls Nero) to utilize devil bringer within him to grab and attack Angel buster:His angelic arm(Which he calls Tero) which can shapeshift into weapons and other objects and other arms can grow off of it and the arm has other abilities Regeneration:Jason can regenerate damage that has been afflicted on him,but he cannot regenerate entire limbs except for his left arm Elemental Manipulation:He can manipulate any element he wants at any time he wants Teleportation:Jason can teleport to any place he wants Stockpile Power:Jason can stockpile power into some of his attacks,sometimes he stockpiles so much power into his strikes they can create explosions. Herobrine State:with this state Jason's eyes turn pure white and Jason's Strength,speed,durability,attack,defense,and other stats take a dramatic increase. Devil Arm:Jason can transform his right arm into a more powerful form of itself God Arm:Its the same as devil arm but for Tero instead Tero Awakened:Jason can awakens Tero and it manifests as an spirit angelic creature Nero Awakened:Jason awakens Nero and manifests it to a spirit demonic creature God Tero Awakened:Jason awakens his god arm which spawns a spiritual Godly creature from the ground Devil Nero Awakened:He awakens his devil arm which spawns a spiritual Devilish creature from the ground Demon Enhanced:This powered up state is separated into three different eye colors Red,Mahogany,and Dark red with this he can use some of his demonic power Angel Enhanced:This state is also separated by three colors Blue,Light blue,and Sky blue in this state he can use some of his angelic power Multiverse Travel:Jason knows a being who helps him travels through AU's and universes Flight:Jason can levitate or fly long distances whenever he wants Clones:Jason can create clones of himself with identical traits Enhanced Attributes:Jason has superhuman strength,speed,durability,endurance,stamina,etc. Also He has more HP than a typical LV 1 human despite never committing genocide. Stand:Jason has a stand a manifestation of his soul into a spiritual entity it's name is Yamato. LV Increase:If Jason concentrates his soul hard enough he can increase his LV (No Genocide Required :) ) Reset and Save:despite having no DT he somehow has the ability to save,reset,and True Reset Electrical Aura:Jason can increase his power by creating an power aura surrounded by lightning bolts. How much power Jason is using depends on how big the aura is,how many lightning bolts there are,and what color the aura and the bolts are. With blue being the weakest and white being the strongest. Elemental Immunity:Jason is immune to any elemental attack,which include:Fire,Ice,Water,Electricity,Space,Time,Void,Illusions,Slime,Darkness,Light,Chaos,Wind,And Sound Just to name a few. =More Coming Soon= Stats LV (Pacifist):1 LV (Vs Evildoers):14 LV (Vs Genociders):30 LV (Vs Absolute Evil):100 HP (Pacifist):90 HP (Vs Evildoers):120 HP (Vs Genociders):300 HP (Vs Absolute Evil):35,000 AT (Pacifist):none AT (Vs Evildoers):45 (Max 70) AT (Vs Genociders): 550 (Max 800) AT (Vs Absolute Evil):2,265-3,675 (Max 4,400 DF (Pacifist):80 DF (Vs Evildoers):160 DF (Vs Genociders):650 DF (Vs Absolute Evil):2,340 Stand Abilities: Restoration:Yamato can repair object and heal people,this can happen when the stand is not present. Rapid Punches:Yamato can rapidly punch his opponents with a lot of power Mode of Attacks: Jason can choose three types of his stands punches Red,Blue,and Purple Jason mostly uses purple since its the most versatile Red Stand Attacks:Yamato attack in a red aura they are slower but are stronger Blue Stand Attacks:Yamato's attacks in a blue aura are weaker but much faster Purple Stand Attacks:Yamato's fists in a purple aura are stronger and faster than normal punches Yamato's Katana: Jason's stands wield a katana which can slash at the speed of sound Time Stop:Yamato can stop time for a maximum of 20 minutes at a time =More Coming Soon= Weapons Caliburn:Jason's angelic sword Detriment:Jason's demonic sword Excaliburn:Evolved form of caliburn Sin:evolved form of Detriment Rebellion:This sword is formed when Jason combines Caliburn and Detriment Rebellion MK II:Combination of Excaliburn and Sin Envy and Ivory: Jason's guns with added capability of every gun type known to man they look like pistols that are purple Six Dragon Katanas: six katanas with dragon etchings on the sides Katana of the six dragons:Jason combines all six of his dragon kantans Demonic Dagger:Jason has a dagger embedded in his right hand he can unsheath it at will Confidence Katana: Jason can manifest the power of his soul trait into a katana =More Coming Soon= Transformations Angel Form:The way Jason achieved this from is that he absorbed the angelic entity of his awakened angel arm. All of his clothes,shoes,and eye color (except for half of his shirt which will always remain blue) turned white and he has a halo on top of his head. He has an even more kind personality. Jason has two weapons a staff that can turn into a spear and a fencing sword. he uses a cross and ot for magic attacks. Jason can also resurrect people as long as they at least have a piece of there being left. Demon Form:Jason absorbed his demon awakened arm to get his demon form. His clothes,hair,shoes,and eye color turned dark purple and he has a demon tail. He has much more of an edgier and mean personality. Jason uses a scythe that has a chain in for longer range and a sword in this form. he uses incantations (an upside down cross and a pentagram) For magic attacks. He can summon hooked chains and chained sickles for attacking his opponent. God Form:Jason absorbs the godly figure and becomes God Jason. His clothes,eye color, shoes,and hair turn gold and he wears a roman wreath. he has the same abilities as angel Jason. He uses a magical sphere in a wand and sword called Purity. Jason can summon a legion of angels to fight by his side. He can also pass some of his power to other people. Devil Form:Jason absorbs the devilish energy and becomes Devil Jason. His clothes,eye color,shoes,and hair turn black and he has devil horns. he utilizes his still lingering demon powers. Just like his god form but instead of angels Devil Jason summons demons to command. He uses a Trident and a sword named Hatred. =More Coming Soon= Weaknesses Jason's attitude:Jason is a pacifist he does not fight unless he is forced to. Insanity:sometimes a ''certain someone tends to get loose inside of Jason's being that causes him to have mood swings. =More Coming Soon= Trivia/Facts * Jason's left arm is made of complete angelic magic * if you ask how old Jason is he'll say he's 14 but he's actually 13,000 years old * Jason's brother Jaylen is 18,000 years old * Jason has quite the family Heritage * Jason gets a little depressed when he tells his backstory * Jason is also part dragon * Jason is friends with gods of countless mythologies * Jason has survived things that human could never survive * Jason has survived being sucked into a black hole,fire that was 2 million degrees celsius,extreme reality warping across the multiverse,and 4 supernovas going off at the same time. * Akamaru is Jason's last name * Jason's middle name is Dantez * Jason can speak every single language fluently including ancient dialects/languages,alien languages,and even WingDing * Jason's Intention is peace and prosperity across the undertale multiverse * Jason does not posses DT but has a blue soul like Integrity but his soul trait is Confidence * Jason has actually died on more than one occasion but has always been resurrected by his parents * Jason's parent come down from Heaven to visit Jason every now and then * Jason doesn't really like the words "Normal Childhood" since he had anything but that * Jason likes to play basketball * Jason has seen every event in history * Jason can talk to animals * Jason's favorite color is Blue * Jason's Favorite food is Pizza Rolls * Jason's favorite drink is Mtn Dew * Jason's favorite sky animal is a dragon * Jason's favorite land animal is a wolf * Jason's favorite Sea animal is a dolphin and an Orca whale * Jason is actually friends with everyone in Undertale and other AU's * Jason went through undertale before going through AU's Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dragon Category:Offspring Category:Character